Passing Notes
by MikaylaAnnabeth
Summary: Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy pass a few notes at English Class & Detention! Really Funny! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay… So this is REALLY short, but you'll have to live =) If you like it, I'll do another =)**

Percy **Annabeth**_ Nico _Thalia 

.School.

Same.

**I don't mind it that much.**

_That's because you're Annabeth. _

**What's that supposed to mean, Mr. Di Angelo?**

Oh… Thalia, your boyfriend got Annabeth mad… I suggest you tell him you love him.

Eh….. I don't know. He kind of deserves it.

_Thanks Thals. I love you too._

**Answer the question, Di Angelo.**

_But I don't feelllllll like it Annie._

Bad move, man!

Your girlfriends gonna kill you too, Percy. I think I'm the only one guaranteed safety here.

_Ow! Gods, Annabeth! Where'd you learn to throw a punch like that?_

From me.

Haha! Nico got punched by Thalia too!

**We did it to Nico; we can do it to you too.**

_I think you killed my arm._

Your welcome.

_I thought you were my girlfriend ={ _

You'll get over it.

.Bored!

**Congratulations, hun.**

You know, Annabeth? I think we could do better in the boy situation. Wouldn't you agree?

**Absolutely Thals.**

_But I can summon the dead. Good luck getting another boyfriend who can do that…._

And I can control the sea. I think I'm the best boyfriend.

_That's something to be proud of._

**Crap. Teacher's coming—**

"Would you mind explaining this Miss Grace, Miss Chase, Mr. Jackson, and Mr. Di Angelo?" spoke our English teacher.

"Eh…" Thalia started.

"Uh…." Nico continued.

"Well…." Percy said uncertainly.

"Oops." Annabeth ended.

"Detention."

**A/N: So….**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy **Annabeth **Thalia _Nico_

Hey.

_Wuzzup?_

**Isn't this how we got in trouble in the first place?**

Yea, but we got in trouble is class. This is detention! Is there a rule saying we can't pass notes in detention?

**Uh, YEA!**

_I think there is._

Yep.

Shut up.

Your very demanding, Thalia. I feel bad for you, Nico.

_I know, man. I know._

**You two aren't the smartest people if you even consider insulting Thalia.**

I personally this they are the dumbest.

**Agreed. **

So….

_Yea….. OW! Why the Hades am I the one who ALWAYS gets hurt! I think Percy is stupider. _

**You may be right.**

Nico, you've done some rather dumb things in the past few years….

_Like what, Thals?_

Well, there's the time Silena convinced you that you looked good in bright-red lipstick.

**And you actually wore it till Thalia burst out laughing in front of you.**

And the time you tried to make a time-bomb out of Annabeth's blueprints, and ending up burning that Apollo kid's eyebrows off.

Or the time you got us stuck in jail for sword fighting on Madison Ave. I wonder what the humans saw…..

**And then—**

_I get it._

**Great.**

_What about the stupid stuff Percy does?_

**Well, remember that time when he figured that he could make a seahorse football team?**

Ah… that was fun….

And…. STUPID!

So?

Oh, yea! And the time you were wondering what it would feel like to get zapped with lightning! Gods, that was fun….

_And when—_

I understand.

Pleasant.

**As I said before, this is detention….. I have a feeling that we're going to get in trouble AGAIN!**

_Okay._

Yep.

Cool.

**You know, if I ever end up murdering one of you, remember—I love you.**

Love you too, Annabeth.

_Yea._

You wouldn't murder me. I'm your favorite :}

**True. **

_I think I would make a better favorite._

But none of you guys are as cool as me.

No comment.

_Agreed._

**Now I'm sure I'm the only sane one here.**

_We know._

I'm bored…..

So am I.

**We know. Your always bored Percy.**

Mhm.

_I want some cookies…_

We live at Sally's! That's all you ever eat.

**We live next door to her.**

_How does that explain the door in the wall that leads to her living room?_

…

…

…

**No explanation.**

Well we do have a front door.

_And our own bedroom and bathrooms._

True. But she makes us dinner.

_Cookies :{_

**We know Nico, it's okay.**

And then there's the fact that she gives us allowance.

But she only gives us two dollars.

**It enough to get a crappy bagel…**

_Or a blue cookie…._

You trade her for cookies?

_Yep._

Hey! That's kinda smart!

_I know! I'm not 100% stupid._

**You're 93% stupid.**

Hahaha!

Well, anyways—I feel very independent. 

_I guess that's how you're supposed to feel Thals._

**How much longer until detention's over?**

Five minutes.

Thank Gods.

_So…._

Yea.

Uh…

**Crap! The teacher's coming. Hurry up! Put it—**

"Passing notes—_again_?" asked their English teacher who was watching them during detention.

"Eh…." Thalia started.

"Um…" Continued Nico.

"Well…." Percy said hesitantly.

"Oops." Annabeth Finished.

"Detention—_Again."_

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this :P So if you want more, just tell me :P Or…..**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy **Annabeth **Thalia _Nico_

Heyyyyyyyy.

**Is it the ADHD that makes us pass notes in detention and keep on getting in trouble for it?**

_I think._

What does ADHD stand for?

**Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, you idiot! How could you not know? You have it!**

_By hyperactivity—does that mean the stuff that spider had when he bit Spiderman?_

You're hopeless.

That's a nice thing to say, Thalia.

_I want to be Spiderman one day. _

**Are you serious?**

I think he is.

Well…. I think it would be awesome too, Nico.

_Thanks, dude._

No problem.

**You two boys always end up making a fool out of yourself, wherever we are….**

Remember the time we went to the Greek Mythology Museum—for fun—and you guys started arguing which god was better, and then you started yelling and saying stuff like that you knew every god, and stuff? Security came, and we had to tell them you guys had a mental disorder. They kicked us out.

Ahhh. That was fun.

_Yes it was._

**Sally gave each of you a time-out.**

So?

That was funny :} You guys complained that you were too old for a time-out.

_She gave us an extra five minutes for that!_

**We know. And then you continued that, and you were in that plastic Little Tykes chair for the rest of the day.**

_She was being completely unfair._

Sure she was hun.

And then she wouldn't let us have any cookies.

_Cookies :{_

**Nice, Percy. You reminded him of his cookie addiction.**

_I don't have a cookie addiction! I have a—Sally's Blue Cookies Addiction!_

So…..

Yea…..

**You guys are SOOO entertaining.**

_We really enjoy your sarcasm, Annabeth._

**I'm glad I make you so happy, Nico!**

So…

Yea…..

**I just got a txt from Silena and Charlie. She was wondering if we could babysit little Jake. You in?**

_He bit me last time. It made my hand bleed._

!

_Stop laughing, Thalia! The teacher's looking at us._

He just turned his head.

**Why is he reading….Twilight?**

That's a little… odd. Isn't he like fifty and living alone in a traliar?

_Yep._

…

…

…

…_.._

I will never be a teacher.

_Same._

**Yea.**

Definitely.

**Is that…. Does his… My Gods, he has a bookmark that has "Team Edward" on it!**

I think our teacher's gay.

. I am thoroughly DISGUSTED.

_I don't think I'll ever be able to sit through another one of his classes ever again._

**Me too.**

That's just not right.

…**..**

…

…_.._

…..

**Well this is awkward.**

Very much.

_What now?_

I'm not exactly sure.

**Oh Gods! The teacher's coming again! He's going to see—**

"How many times do I have to tell you children to STOP—?" their English teacher said.

"Before you read the notes, I'm sorry." Percy interrupted with a smile.

"Me too." Annabeth chimed.

"Yea." Nodded Nico.

"Really sorry." Thalia added.

"What? What are you talking— Oh. Detention for a week." Their English teacher said, glancing down at the note and blushing.

They hastily nodded before practically running out of the school.

**A/N: Sorry if I offended you about the whole gay part! Did you like it? I hope you did cuz I'm dying to write another chapter! So…..**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy **Annabeth** Thalia _Nico_

**Hey.**

_Weren't you the one to tell us to stop passing notes?_

Yes she was.

**Yea, but that was before we had a WEEK of detention!**

Sorry about that ;}

**I know :P**

When do Phineas and Ferb go back to school?

_WHAT are you talking about?_

Never :}

**You guys are very odd.**

_I agree with Annabeth._

I didn't think I'd ever see the day!

**:P**

_:P_

What's that supposed to mean?

It means that they are sticking out their tongues at us.

I knew that, you idiot! I—never mind….

**So…Shark Week?**

Yesssssssssss!

_I watched that last night._

Me too….. FUNNY!

**What?**

Nothing. At. All.

_Thals, sometimes I don't even understand you._

I never understand her.

Whatcha talking about?

**You.**

I'm so flattered.

_I bet you are._

You should be. The almighty Percy, SAVIOUR OF OLYMPUS—is talking about you.

**Your ego is rather large.**

_I think that's what you get for beating Kronos._

Shame. He was so close to being normal.

I was?

**No.**

_Absolutely not._

Thanks. You really killed half of my ego.

Good. It needed that.

**It STILL needs it. **

Before you guys go on and Insult-Percy-To-Kill-His-Perfectly- Sized-Ego Spree, I would like to say that you guys are MEAN.

_Get over it._

Nico?

_What?_

Nico?

_Yep?_

Nico? 

_Huh?_

Nico?

_WHAT?_

Nico?

_Thalia Ann Grace, for God's sake! Tell me what you want?_

A puppy.

What?

**Huh?**

…_Are you serious?_

Yes.

What's he to do about it?

**Get her a puppy.**

Thank you for siding with me, Annabeth.

**You welcome. Frankly, I want one too.**

_No._

No.

**WHAT?**

BUT THAT'S NO !

**YEA! GET ME A ΔΕΚΆΡΑ PUPPY!**

No, Annabeth you may not have a puppy. Neither can you, Thalia.

_Yea._

You're not the boss of us!

You are not allowed to get a puppy, Thals**.**

**Yes. She. Is.**

_No._

Yes.

No.

**Yes.**

Come on Annabeth. When detention is over—we'll go and get two. Do you have your money from babysitting last night?

**Yep! I can't believe they gave each of us like twenty an hour!**

I know! And now we get Puppies!

No. Thalia and Annabeth—you are not allowed to get a dog.

**Too Bad :P**

_You're NOT getting a dog! Get it outta your head!_

No can do, Nico.

I think they're crazy. Maybe we should hire a therapist.

_I agree._

**Nope. Cause we are getting little puppies, and we are going to name them, and we are going to make they the happiest puppies in the world!**

Yea!

_No._

You can't.

**Yes we can, Silly!**

I think we could fight them off. Don't you, Annabeth?

**Absolutely. **

_Pssh. No you couldn't._

Yes we can.

You guys are like a foot shorter and a hundred pounds less than we are :P

**That doesn't mean anything. Size is only a number.**

_I thought it was, "Age is only a number?"_

So?

…..

…**..**

…..

…_._

**Well….**

What kinda puppy do you want?

**I want….. a Black Lab! I'm going to name him Thunder!**

I'm going to get a Brown Lab named…. Roo!

You're not getting a dog.

**Yes we are. We already have names!**

_So?_

You are heartless, Mr. Di Angelo.

_Good to know, Thals. And you're crazy._

**Boys are MEAN!**

Yea! I think we should go on an Anti-Boy Strike!

**Agreed! **

_Both of you have boyfriends._

**So?**

So?

**BOYS SUCK! BOYS SUCK! BOYS SUCK!**

BOYS ARE HEARTLESS FOOLS WHO WONT LET THEIR GIRFRIENDS GET PUPPIES!

Really?

**Yep.**

_Crazy people._

We are NOT crazy.

Yes you are.

**Are not!**

Are too!

**Are not!**

Are too!

**Are not!**

Are too!

_SHUT UP!_

**Geez, Mr. Di Angelo. **

Yea.

.

_What?_

**Nothing.**

Yea, Annabeth—you know me so well.

**Thanks, Thals ;}**

Well….. I don't think I'll ever fully understand girls.

_Same here._

…

…**.**

…

…

So….

_Yea._

Mhm.

**Yep.**

What's up?

The sky!

_Great observation, Thalia._

Thanks, Nico.

Dude. You're going out with a crazy person.

_So are you._

I know….

**But Thalia and I are going out with idiots.**

Yea!

We're flattered.

_We are?_

Yes.

**So…. We're still getting puppies.**

Yep.

"Erm, children. Detention's….. over." Their gay English teacher said awkwardly.

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other excitedly.

"Puppies!" they screeched together, and sprinted out of the building.

Nico and Percy shrugged and followed them.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did! If you were offended by the contents—I AM SOOO SORRY! Thanks SOOOOOO Much! So…..**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy **Annabeth **Thalia _Nico_

_I can't believe you guys got dogs._

Roo peed on my foot last night.

**Hahaha! **

I think our puppies are precious :}

They are evil monsters!

**ARE NOT!**

ARE TOO!

**ARE NOT!**

ARE TOO!

_Shut up!_

Don't talk to them that way, Nico!

_What?_

Never mind.

**I think Thunder and Roo are best friends.**

Yea!

What do you mean? They are plotting evil against me and Nico!

_They even LOOK evil!_

**No they don't! They're cute. If they were human—I'd marry them.**

Same here. BOW DOWN TO QUEEN THALIA ROO-GRACE!

Since when are they kings?

**SINCE WE WANTED THEM TOO! NOW BOW DOWN!**

_No!_

Yes!

**Okay.**

Weird.

_Cookies :{_

Why the heck did you start thinking about that?

_I don't know! _

Stop harassing Nico, Thalia!

**She is NOT!**

No I am NOT!

_Yes you are! _

When will you STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP?

_She deserves to go to jail._

Oh! Sounds fun!

…**.**

…

…

…

I can't decide if that was sarcasm, or if she is actually serious.

_Same here._

**We'll go together, Thals!**

You'd do that for me?

**Yessssssssssssssssssss!**

Awwwwww! Thank you!

This is not normal.

_They're not normal._

**We know that. I have a god as a parent—no duh!**

Yepppppppppppppppppppp!

So confused.

_Exactly._

**Nobody is exactly normal.**

Yea. 

You guys realize that your dogs are planning world domination, and when everyone dies—it'll be all your fault.

_You should get them locked up. In a cage. I'll buy them one!_

**There is NO way I'm putting Thunder in a cage!**

Thunder and Roo would be able to dig their way out of jail.

They aren't going to jail….. More like a miniature prison.

**YOU ARE TWISTED!**

_You might be right there—I mean that's not the point!_

Yes it is.

_Is not._

Is too.

_Is not!_

Is too!

_Is not!_

IS TOO!

_IS NOT!_

SHUT UP!

**Don't get involved with them Percy.**

Why not?

**Because I said not to? Must I explain everything to your poorly-developed mind?**

…Yes.

**Good to know.**

I miss Roo.

_I miss the sanity of you and Annabeth, so it looks like neither one of us is going to be pleased today!_

Agreed.

**Thunder… :{ I missssssssssssssssssssss him :{**

So… Sally was here yesterday and she got our classes switched. We don't take English with the gay teacher anymore. We're only here for detention.

_We get detention A LOT._

Yea.

**So?**

Yepppppppp.

_You guys are abnormally awkward._

Thanks Nico—you never fail to wound my ego.

**Seaweed Brain—your δεκάρα ego is invincible. **

Pleasant.

_See? You talk about the weirdest things at the weirdest times. _

How is my ego weird?

**I don't know….. IT'S SIZE!**

Haven't we gone over this already. Blah blah blah Percy blah ego blah blah HUGE!

I'm gonna call you Blah, Thalia.

My name is Thalia, and you will call me Thalia if you want to live.

Sorry Thalia.

_So…_

**Yep.**

Sure….

Hey, what do you want to do tonight?

Movies?

**Walk around town?**

_Eat cookies._

Let's go with Annabeth's idea.

Sure.

_Great._

**Have you studied for your test?**

No.

_Nope._

Yessssssssssss!

**Good job, Thals!**

Thank you, Annabeth!

Can we go to the beach after we get out of detention?

**I guess.**

Sure.

_Whatever._

You guys don't talk very much….

_Dude, you shouldn't have said that….._

I really want to go to that Linkin Park concert on Saturday! Can we pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee go ? it'll be awesome, I promise! And then we can go to the movies and watch Toy Story 3—

_There is no way in κόλαση that I'm going to see that δεκάρα movie!_

**Stop cussing, Nico! Do you want another time-out?**

_No :{_

Nico almost got a time-out!

I don't get why I date a boy who gets time-outs daily.

_I do not! And I'm your boyfriend because I'm completely and totally awesome, and nobody is as cool as me._

Except for me. I'm A LOT cooler than you.

_No you're not. You are LAME._

I'm so cool—you couldn't come up with a better word!

**You are both incompetent idiots—**

Who will clean up after the dogs for a week.

What! Huh? What the—?

_Thals, that's not fairrrrrrrr._

**You'll do it without complaint.**

…

…_._

Stop pouting.

…..

…_.._

**One.**

Two.

_Fine! Geez._

.

**If you haven't noticed—that's our job :P**

_You should get a different job._

I like it.

_I don't._

**You should…..**

Why?

**I don't know.**

Nico! Can you please get me a bird?

_No._

Okay. I really didn't want it that much.

Good. Because you're not getting one. I'm done with those stupid animals.

**They are not stupid!**

Whatever you want.

**Thanks! You're so sweet, Percy!**

_You guys are odd._

And you're going to take me to get ice cream tonight. Right?

_Sure._

**We'll go to.**

She didn't even consult me :{

**No—I did not.**

"Detention is over. You may leave. Quickly." Said their gay ex-English teacher, as he glanced at them with a weird look on his face.

"Okay!" chimed Annabeth with a smile as she grabbed Thalia's hand and ran out of the classroom.

"Let's go, dude." Percy said as Nico followed him out the door shaking his head in laughter.

**A/N: Did you like it? Second chapter of the day :} I really hope you did! And I'm pretty happy the way this story is going, so as long as you guys are enjoying it, I'll keep on writing! If anyone wants something particularly funny in my story, review and tell me what it is, and I'll do my best to include it in the story! So…..**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy **Annabeth** Thalia _Nico_

_HA! I can't believe Thalia and Annabeth got time-outs!_

I know! Isn't it great?

I hate you.

**I'm going to kill them.**

Pssh! I'm invincible!

_And I'm… well it wouldn't matter if I was dead :}_

This is why I hate them.

Guess who snuck out at midnight last week?

_Thalia and Annabeth!_

**It wasn't my fault!**

It was Nico and Percy's faults.

How do we get blamed for these things?

_I really don't know. They always find a way to turn the δεκάρα situation around. _

That's what you get for dating girls smarter than you.

**We are always right—don't deny it ;}**

I will deny it till I die.

_I will deny it when I'm dead._

You guys gloat about you powers too much.

**They're boys. That's all they ever do.**

Not true!

_We gloat about other things, too :}_

You're extremely perverted, Nico.

_So is Percy._

Not as much as you.

**Let's change the subject.**

Ok.

….

…

…

….

I'm painting my room today.

_You painted it last week, Thals._

Yea—but I don't like the color red.

You liked it yesterday.

**I think it should be blue.**

Definitely.

_I think you should paint a mosaic of ME._

Conceited much?

_You still love me._

I didn't know Thalia was capable of loving anybody :P

And I still can't figure out how you manage to even talk with your stupidity.

**Hey—If we put up with him, Sally lets us have blue cookies. There IS and upside to it.**

_But we do have to make sure he doesn't run into a bus or something—thats hard work._

I'm smarter than Nico.

_No you're not!_

Am too.

_Nope._

Yep.

_Liar._

Jerk.

**Idiots.**

I think they're morons.

**Aliens?**

_Yea—because we really have green skin, one eye, and sing Hannah Montana in Martian language every Tuesday._

Er—Yea.

That wasn't normal, Nico :}

**That was scary—those images that will never leave my head.**

_Good :}_

Meanie!

I think Nico is more like a—

**Don't cuss Percy.**

Whyyyyyyyyyyy?

_Because she said so._

But I can cuss ALL I WANT!

Sally' ll give you a timeout :}

**I think Thalia and I are her favorites :}**

_Yea right!_

I'm her son, so I win.

No you don't.

**Thalia and I win.**

_Nico wins._

Percy is the almightiest person in the whole wide world!

Whatever you think, Perce.

**Don't let him think. It may hurt people.**

Wait—did you just see that?

_What?_

**The lunch lady just FLIRTED with the gay teacher! **

She gave him kiss! That's DISGUSTING!

Are they even ALLOWED to do that when we are in the room?

_I don't think they're allowed to do it, period._

**Poor lunch lady :{ She doesn't know the he's… well—gay.**

Yea. Maybe she should try a dating website!

Don't people do that when they're old, lonely, and have cholesterol problems?

_I think that pretty much sums it up._

**That was rather rude.**

It was true :P

Ah—Thalia agrees with her favorite cousin!

You're not my favorite cousin. Annabeth is :}

**I think you're my half-aunt actually :P**

Same thing. But—technically—we aren't related at all.

Thank Gods.

And what's that supposed to mean?

_Nice one, Percy._

**:P**

Er—nothing?

I'll let this one slide—but come up with a better excuse next time ;}

_I think we should prank Mr. D._

**How?**

Maybe we could send him an email saying he can come back to Olympus.

Or I can zap him. I like that one :}

_You're violent._

Oh, I know.

**Let's not zap a god.**

I bet it'd be fun to watch :P

_It HURTS._

SHE ZAPPED YOU? YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S ABUSIVE!

Am not! And I zap him in more ways than one ;}

_:}_

These people are bad examples, Annabeth! Close your eyes!

**BUT THE ENGLISH TEACHER'S WINKING AT YOU AND NICO!**

_THAT'S WRONG!_

I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK.

I say if I kiss Nico, he'd back off.

**Ditto :}**

_I'm up for that :}_

**We may have to kiss are boyfriends—maybe :}**

It has to be done :}

Let's do it ;}

And with that—Thalia and Annabeth stood up, walked around to the other side of the table where their boyfriends sat, and full-on-lip kissed them. Right in front of the teacher who immediately barked,

"Get out, children!"

Later that night Sally Blofis gave the quartet a time-out for PDAing in front of a gay English teacher.

"He winked at them!"


End file.
